Unknown Sacrifice
by Uniasus
Summary: Ed shows that he's ripe for picking and finds himself in the clutches of the homunculi who have teamed up with Scar. What do they need Ed for? Complete!
1. Proving Innocence

**If you think I own FMA, one look at my cardboard box house should cure that.**

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 1 -- Proving Innocence

"How could you?" Ed yelled, tears streaming down his face. "She did nothing wrong!"

Roy just stood there, eyes hard and unreadable, staring at the hysterical boy before him. The suit of armor behind the boy, the younger yet taller Elric, was blocking the alleyway. The body of Maria Ross was smoldering behind him.

"She was innocent!" Ed cried, supported by his silent brother. Edward stared back up at his superior.

Roy stood as silent and menacing as before. The Fullmetal Alchemist stood before him grief stricken. The Colonel finally uttered in a voice that was quite the opposite of his element. "She killed Maes."

His words were an icicle that speared through Edward, breaking and lodging in his chest, and then melting against what the small alchemist knew. "No she didn't," Ed stated is a clear voice while clenching his hands. He resisted the urge to look down and hide his eyes.

Ed's voice was cool, calm, collected. It belonged to a powerful alchemist worthy of the title "Fullmetal". Gone were the tears and hysteria. Instead the voice held determination, resolution, and the knowledge that it was right. Edward strode toward the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang, a force to be reckoned with and never wrong…until now.

"Brother…" Al's small hollow voice called out only to trail away. He was unsure as to his older brother's actions. The blonde alchemist brushed it off.

Striding forward, the Fullmetal Alchemist never diverted his eyes from those of the Flame Alchemist. Both looked steely at each other until Ed was right in front of the Colonel.

In one smooth motion, Edward brought his hands together and then reached up and placed one on either side of Roy's head to begin his alchemy.

The process of alchemy is three steps, analysis, deconstruction, and reconstruction. In order to turn a stone into an arrowhead, the stone's molecular bond shape must first be destroyed. The bonds are then rearranged into the shape of an arrowhead. For this particular alchemy, Edward did not have anything in mind to create, but to share.

He selected memories, and broke them apart. Then sending them on a trip through his automail arm and into Roy Mustang's head Ed reconstructed his memories exactly like the originals. After "downloading" them into the raven-haired man's brain, the Fullmetal Alchemist once again tore down the memories to return them to their original location.

When Edward grabbed his head Roy's eyes widened in surprise. Was he being attacked by his own subordinate? Had he crossed the line from earning insults to being killed? Mustang stared at Ed, who had his eye closed and an expression of concentration on his face. And then the pictures came.

Roy gave a small gasp and his wide eyes held expressed wonder. These pictures…they're memories…_Ed's _memories. The colonel saw Second Lieutenant Maria Ross pick up the Elric brothers at the train station with her partner Sergeant Denny Brosh. Ed blew up at being mistaken for the younger brother while Al was once again called the "Fullmetal Alchemist". Ross was following the brothers like bees to honey or a loyal dog. She and Brosh sat protectively in front of boys' doors while the Elrics researched or slept.

(Keep in mind that even though this is a manga AU, I twisted it with the anime for Lab Five only)

Then came what Roy assumed was the Lab 5 incident, having heard hints and rumors of the event but not filled in completely. Mustang saw Ross arrive with Brosh to help Al against an opponent wearing a suit of amour with a skull for a head and wielding a butcher knife. It was Barry the Butcher. Once scared off with a gun and some activity only Barry knew the meaning of Al rushed into the building, shouting back to Ross that he was going to help his brother who was inside the structure.

The next scene was at first nothing but unbelievable pain accompanied by a bright pink light. Eventually Roy's body went numb, the pain disappeared slowly and through the light he could see a female figure coming toward him, Maria Ross. After blinking to clear his vision Roy found himself looking at Fullmetal, whose perspective he assumed he just left. The blonde was in the center of the light, which seemed to come from a red liquid on the floor. Looking at the symbols underneath it he recognized some them as needed to make a Philosopher's Stone. That would mean that the marital that Edward was standing in was an impure version of it, similar to what was given to officers in the Ishvar War.

Maria Ross was trying to reach Ed, but a wind had picked up and was giving her trouble. Roy wanted to shout for her to get away if unless she wanted to die. The blonde, whose alchemic power was already great, was pulsating like a god. The sheer wave of power radiating form Edward would have knocked Roy off his feet. He took notice that the other in the room where on their knees or against the wall. He made a mental note to ask Ed about the form of Lust slinking away and Alphonse in pieces on the floor.

Turning back to the room's center he noticed that Ross and managed to reach Ed, and almost collapsed on him, encasing the teen in a hug. Ed seemed to give in to something and collapsed into her arms, completely spent.

The next scene was of Edward in a hospital bed, with Ross and Brosh standing stiffly by the bed. In a tone that matched her body language, Ross asked for forgiveness of an action before it occurred. After getting Ed's approval, she slapped him across the face. Mustang smiled, he could hug that woman right now…stop it! Roy knew what Ed was thinking, show him the good stuff, make him feel guilty about killing the woman, well it wasn't going to work. Nether less, Roy felt uneasy.

To Flame's surprise, Fullmetal didn't retaliate to the slap. Instead he sighed in resignation and listened as the brunette lectured the youngster on not having to do everything himself, but that sometimes its all right to leave things to adults because he and Al where still children. Roy's surprise continued as Ed actually listened to the Second Lieutenant.

More minuet memories passed though Roy Mustang's brain, all giving evidence – in Ed's mind – that Maria Ross was innocent because she would not have harmed Maes Huges any more so that she would drown a kitten. She was even taken into his confidence about the information that killed him.

The next thing that entered Mustang's head caused him to open his eyes and stop the images for a short moment and look at the younger alchemist. He was the same; eyes closed, determined, and concentrating. Roy stared in shock at Edward now for these memories he was seeing, they weren't Edward's.


	2. Death of a Friend

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 2— Death of a Friend

* * *

How could Edward have these memories, which weren't his? Roy thought. How can I be seeing them? The answer presented itself in Ed's memories, which Roy now had memories of. His contact with the raw material for the Stone. 

It had transformed Edward into a god for a short time, was it possible that he had retained some of that power? It seemed he had, nothing else made sense. Or was it that these memories were told to Ed by their owners?

Watching the interactions between the two alchemists from a near by rooftop, Lust smiled. It seemed that Father was right. The Stone's incomplete material, though not perfect, was still powerful. In coming contact with it, Fullmetal had absorbed some of its powers, amplifying his alchemy. Yes, Lust thought, He will do nicely now.

Roy was witnessing a conversation between Major Armstrong and Sergeant Brosh. Ross was already locked up, and it seemed that her gun had a shot unaccounted for. It was thought to be the one that killed Brigadier General Maes Hughes. Brosh though was telling Armstong that that shot had been taken at the Lab 5 incident, before the major had arrived, on some whack job that Alphonse had been  
fighting. Roy once again used Ed's memory and confirmed. Armstrong, who was denied admittance to see Ross, asked why the sergeant didn't bring this information to those in charge of the case. Brosh replied that they refused to listen, plus there was the added fact that the Lab 5 event was not openly known.

As the memory faded away, a new one surfaced. Roy once again opened his eyes to look at Edward. He seemed to glow slightly, but it could just a trick of the moon behind the blonde, and seemed to be straining against something invisible.

Ed ground his teeth. These new memories…he didn't recognize them at all. He tried to stop the flow, but couldn't. The memories kept coming, they threatened to overcome him, and he wasn't strong enough… All thought left as he witnessed the latest memory and passed it on to the bastard colonel.

The memory belonged to Maes Hughes. He had left the office to call his friend Roy Mustang. What he had could not be overheard, it was classified. Just what Hughes knew, which was not the whole thing, was cause for the universe to turn inside out. The uprisings around the country were forming the outline for a giant transmutation, drawn in the blood of the people.

(I'm taking a stab at this. In the manga Maes figures something out looking at a map, but its never stated.)

Once in the phone booth he made the call and then turned around upon hearing a voice telling him to put down the telephone. He was facing Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. "Who are you?" Hughes asked.

"I'm Second Lt. Ross. We met several times at the hospital --"

"No you aren't. The Second Lieutenant has a birthmark under her left eye."

"Is that so? I was being careless," With that, the figure placed its finger in the indicated spot of the missing feature. In a small nova of blue light a small dark birthmark appeared. "Is this okay?"

Hughes gave a cry of surprise. What type of alchemy was this? Turning back around the Lt. Colonel said "It's like something from a dream…"

"That's right. You're having the ultimate nightmare," the fake Ross said, placing its gun on the small of Hughes's back. "What a horrible disaster because you're so quick witted."

"Hey, cut me some slack! I've got a wife and a kid at home." Maes dropped a throwing knife down his sleeve and into the palm of his hand. Quickly turning around quickly he exclaimed, "I can't die here!"

Half way through the motion he stopped, catching the figure finishing of the image of his wife Graica.

"You're not going to stab you're wife are you?" the shape changer asked, matching the voice perfectly. The question was answered by the fact that Hughes had not attacked yet and was trembling, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Nice effects, aren't they? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." The fake Graica shoot the gun and Maes Hughes collapsed backwards into the phone booth. He didn't move, but stared out of the booth's door. His sightless eyes watched the receding back of his killer.

Roy heard his own frantic voice coming from the phone, calling for his friend to no avail. The figure changed shape once again, to a skinny youth dressed in tight black clothing with long spiked green hair that was slick back. The boy stopped, and turned toward the sound of the voice from the receiver. Grinning he continued forward and slipped away into the night.

Envy…Mustang thought, grounding his teeth and clenching his fists. You bastard.

There was no doubt now in Mustang's mind that Second Lieutenant Maria Ross was innocent, and he was as determined as Edward to rid the world of the homunculi. "Ed…" he breathed out, to apologize for his mistakes with his eyes still closed as his mind mulled over what just transpired.

"Brother!" Al's shrill voice broke through the night and caused Roy's eyes to snap open.

Roy looked down at Ed. The blonde's sweat covered face held wide, empty eyes. The features told of pain and an internal battle. Looking down Roy saw five, long, slender black spears that had been thrust through Edward's body. Tiny tributaries of blood started down the alchemist's chest and back where he had been wounded racing each other to the ground like raindrops on a window. With a soft plop the race was won. The weapons retracted, and Ed fell forward into his superior.

The Flame Alchemist look up into the eyes of a homunculus called Lust.

There was a moment of silence, and then Roy Mustang set down the still breathing body of Edward Elric. Following the same brainwave, he and Alfonse Elric charged together toward the woman between them.

Lust jumped to the side, laughing as the two attackers stopped just in time to avoid smashing into each other. In an effort to attack she elongated her fingers, grazing Flame's cheek and nearly dislodging Al's head. The pair charged once again, Roy with his hand in front preparing to snap.

Flame erupted and hit the wall, but Lust had already ducked and moved. She now stood over Edward.

"Thanks so much boys," she cooed.

With that the fiend lifted the lithe alchemist and to her shoulder and jumped to a roof top over looking the alley way. Looking down she called. "This new insight makes him perfect for a sacrifice. Thank you so much Colonel Mustang for breaking and tiring him out for us. I can't wait to give him to Envy to play with before the ceremony."

With that, the busty woman disappeared into the shadows of the night that hid her kind so well.

* * *

Hey! I just want to thank all of you so much! I've had 70+ hits, I never realised that this would be such a hit. For those of you who didn't sign in so I couldn't reply to you, you have not escaped my rath. 

**briana** You hit it right on the button! Congrats. And please don't hurt me. whimper

**RedemptionX** Thank you so much. I am a bit suprised myself that others havn't combined the two aspects of the series, but oh well.

If you say I own FMA, I will turn you into a hare for lying. Ta-ta!


	3. The Plan

**Unknown Sacrifice **  
AU from Manga chapter 35  
**Chapter 3 – The Plan**

"Brother! NO!" screamed Al, running toward the building underneath the roof Lust was just at. "Come back!"

The boy placed his hands on the building's side head hung down in defeat. His brother was gone, and this time it seemed as if the homunculi meant to kill him. He started to  
sob softly with a tearless face, for his body denied him that function.

Mustang punched the brick wall behind him. How could this happen! First Maes, now Ed, who was next? Hawkeye, or Havoc? Mustang could not bear the thought and now he really regretted punching the wall for his hand had begun to throb. Looking up he saw Al against a building, crying.

This made the Flame Alchemist jump, Al wasn't supposed to be able to cry. Just then a rain drop fell on Mustang's noise. Upon closer inspection the colonel noticed that Alphonse's tear was not one of salt but rather belonging to a water droplet that had fallen from above.

With a sigh, Roy approached the hollow amour. Al turned about at the sound of footsteps.

"We'll get him back won't we?" Al asked, looking down at his brother's boss.

"Yes we will," Roy answered looking up at the stars, now slightly blurred by the rain, "Yes we will."

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Roy turned to leave the alley way. After waiting a beat he heard Al start to follow. Passing by the body of Maria Ross, Mustang felt ill. How could he have been so rash?

Taking off his coat, Roy laid it over the body. Closing her eyes, he lifted the coat higher so the rain would not wet her face. Saying a silent prayer to someone for the 2nd Lieutenant's soul and his own, Roy stood up. He then left to follow Alphonse to  
someplace warm for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a fitful night of sleep the morning came a cheerfully as it would on a wedding day. In fact, one was to be preformed later that morning. But Colonel Roy Mustang did not care.

Back at Headquarters, Mustang, Hawkeye, Falman, Fury, Havoc , Brenda, Armstrong, and Al were gathered. Since Armstrong had strong feelings for the Elric brothers and had participated in the Lab 5 incident Mustang gathered that he should be in on this as well.

Where could Edward be? Well, with the homunculi, so then, where were they? At one point Dublith had housed them, as had central once at Lab 5. Who was to say they didn't have other nests to hide in around the country? If so, how could they find Ed in time?  
Somehow Roy had a feeling that currently they were close by, no more that a couple hours travel from Central, if they did not inhabit the city itself.

Al seemed to share his brainwave.

"They have to be close by. Lust seemed surprised to see what Ed did. Usually they now where we are and occasionally have followed us, but this seemed to take her off guard. Meaning she would have just had to have been in the area."

Mustang had to agree, and it seemed logical to everyone else.

"Wait a minute," 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye spoke up, "they've followed you two in past? Why didn't you notify us?"

"Yeah, did you think you could take them own yourselves? Neither of you are Armstong you know," Havoc piped up.

Eager to avoid the words forming on the Colonel's mouth Al quickly answered.

"No! Of course not!" he waved his gauntlets back and forth in front of him as if to fend off the others in the room, "We didn't know they where homunculi at first. But looking back at several of first assignments we came across Lust. We didn't take notice of  
course. I remember though at Lior we saw both her and Gluttony. It wouldn't surprise me if Envy was around hidden too. Plus there may others that followed us that we have not revealed as homunculi yet. We haven't noticed any more familiar faces since we  
discovered their existence, just more of Envy, Lust and Gluttony. I hope brother is alright, he and Envy have a thing for each other. They where all there at Lab 5…"

"You don't think they would still be there, do you sir?" asked Falman.

"I don't know," Mustang said stroking his chin. "It's close. They might be, thinking that we thought they would be gone."

"You don't mean," Fury gulped, "We're going to rescue Edward by ourselves? In Lab 5?"

"Don't worry Fury," Havoc said placing his arm over his buddy's shoulders. "You're not alone."

"Yea," Falman added. Brenda smiled, and Hawkeye loaded and cocked her gun.

"And you have me!" Major Armstrong stood up and flexed. Sparkles lit up around his head. "The art of rescuing has been in the Armstrong Family for centuries passed down from generation to generation!"

Everyone stared at Armstong, then looked at each other, and sweatdroped. It was hard to tell if the Major was showing off himself, his family, or just wanted attention. Either way it produced the same result, one that can only be verbally described as O.o?

"Thanks Major, that makes me feel a little better," Fury said. And how could one not feel safe with such a guy on your side. One bicep is the size of a steer's head.

"Alphonse," said Hawkeye turning to look at the armored boy, "How did you and Ed get into Lab 5?"

Al blushed, if that could be said, "We…um…cut the barbed wire and climbed over the wall. Ed entered the building through a vent because he was small enough to fit in it."

Mustang's snort interrupted Al's recollection of the break in.

"I waited outside. Then Barry came…and then I entered the building to find brother through a hole in the wall that formed with the ground trembles. I remember that in order to find him I had to go pretty deep under ground. You should know that part," Al turned  
toward Armstrong who nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Havoc said, leaning back in his seat.

"Hmm…" Mustang seemed to be thinking, "Al, what was the building's protections?"

"Well, there were two guards at the front gate with wires along the ground in front of the door. Plus a high wall with barbed wire atop of it. That's it I think," the young Elric said with a shrug.

"All right," Flame commanded, "Fury, Brenda, see if you can grab some grappling hooks. Falman, Havoc, gloves and pliers. Hawkeye, try to get us some dark clothes. Take Armstong with you and see if there is anything his size."

"Yes sir!" they all saluted and left to complete their tasks.

"Al?"

"Yes Colonel?"

"Can you draw a map of Lab 5 as you remember it? And tell me what happened down there. I don't know the full story," Mustang said.

"Sure," Al responded gathering paper and pencil. "But even I don't know everything little thing. Ed found some stuff too. But we found…"

Alphonse explained what happened while looking down at his map. Mustang sat across from him, watching and listening with his head resting on intertwined fingers.

When Al finished, the night haired man stood up and strode to the window.

"You said they wanted Ed to make a Philosopher's Stone so they could be human? And to make one they need human sacrifices which eventually they want you and Edward to become?" Mustang looked over his shoulder at the suit of armor.

"Yeah. That's why even though we fight a lot they haven't killed us yet."

Al's last word echoed between them.

Hello again and thanks for the reviews. I repeat, I do not own FMA. My lack of a corvette should tell you that. And for those of you who didn't long in...

**eclipsedlight - **you'll find out next chapter...i think

**Phenoix -** AH! All right all right, heres your update.


	4. The Priest and the Sinner

**Unknown Sacrifice**  
AU from Manga chapter 35  
Chapter 4 – The Priest and the Sinner

Scar was doing his usual business, slinking around Central City on the look out for a State Alchemist in need of divine judgment. He stayed to the shadows and alleys, not wanting to be recognized unless he had no other choice. Attention was not on his wish list. He walked with his head down, looking for pray out of the corners of his eyes over his sunglasses.

Still looking for that gleam of silver on a military uniform, Scar was bumped from behind by someone else using the shadows of the city to stay unnoticed. With a growl he turned around, ready to tell the person off. But before he could fully complete the action, Scar heard a feminine voice ask, "Are you interested in getting rid of an Edward Elric?"

Scar finished his turn to meet a woman with long red hair stretching down in a braid over her left shoulder and tied with a dress ribbon that matched her cotton dress and cream apron. Her face held violet eyes which were sure to make her stand out as much as his red eyes did to the extent that he wore sunglasses. It surprised him that she did not hide her eyes with bangs, a scarf, or something else, but left them for the world to see no matter what the consequences. It caused Scar to wonder why he was so fond of his own cover up. It was not like his opinions were hidden from the State, and he had attacked alchemists in the open before.

It was not only this that caused Scar to be on his guard, she felt…wrong somehow. If only he could stick his finger on it. He did notice his arm start to itch though, not that it meant much. It was not uncommon for his brother's gift to act up in crowds.

(Hopefully without me telling you, you have figured out that this chick's a homunculus. We don't meet them all in the Manga, so far anyway, so I tool the liberty to create her. She might be Sloth, or Wrath. Who knows? even though the making of a homunculus is discussed after ch 35, I'm using the manga version Definitely not me, hopefully she does. Anyway, long story short – she's bad news.)

"What if I said yes?" Scar responded with a question of his own.

"Why then, I would lead you to him. Where his is now, all he can do is await death." the woman answered.

Scar raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do lead on, fair lady. That state alchemist has evaded death for far too long."

She giggled and starting walking, Scar following.

"Oh I agree with you," she looked over her shoulder at the Ishvaran with an expression which could only be described as flirty if seen from afar. The eyes, Scar noticed, shone with malice and an amusement of the violence to come, revealing the true nature of the redhead's heart that no one would normally guess of such a female.

"But he won't be for much longer," Turning back around, Scar's guide continued to their destination.

Scar had stopped in his tracks at sudden look in her eyes. Had she returned to normal? As quickly as she transferred to the dark side? After taking a couple steps, she stopped again and looked over her shoulder. Her face was crinkled in a smile, no signs of harmful intent shown anywhere.

"Coming?" she asked.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what's your name?"

"You can call me Genyou" she answered turning and once again starting off.

(Do to her nature of me not knowing what she is, I named her Genyou, meaning ghost, monster, etc., the true identity of which is unknown. I thought it fit, and it's not her real name, just what she gave. )

"Hmm," Scar pushed his glasses farther up his nose and walked forward. The gravity of the meeting kept him from getting to close to her while following and he increased his efforts to stay away from others. Right now, his goal was Edward Elric.

Ed woke and the first thing he noticed was darkness. Complete, utter thick, gooey black darkness. The next thing he noticed was that he could not move.

He blinked, twice the blackness stayed, and it looked like it was going to keep on staying. So he tried to move his arms to see if he could create some light, he could not seem to bring them together. Both his flesh and automail arms were not responding, so it could not be a mechanical problem. Not even a finger could twitch. On top of that, Edward had no sense of his surroundings because his flesh hand was numb. He could not tell if the surface was cold, warm, solid, wood, stone, or even if his arm touched the wall of his current location.

Legs…no go there. Same for his toes, and still no type of feeling at all. The only thing that seemed to have any movement at all was his face. He was perfectly capable of grimacing and frowning as he tested his situation. Sticking his tongue out to confirm this, Ed wondered why he still had control over his face. Obviously the dirty bastards had done something to him, maybe even a drug. He hoped he was not paralyzed.

At this Ed stopped, who were the dirty bastards that had him here? And where was here?

As if in answer to his puzzle, a bright light suddenly poured down on him above. The light was too much to bear after the inky darkness so Edward closed his eyes against it, but tears still leaked from the light intensity. Opening his eyes after a few moments Ed could just make out a blurry silhouette above him.

"Well, well, well. How is our precious sacrifice doing today?"

The blurriness of the form above him faded as it came into clearer focus and the light did not sting as bad. Unfortunately, this allowed Edward to see nothing other than Envy's bust hovering above him.

"You bastard," Ed growled like a cornered lion while taking in his surroundings.

As it turned out, Edward Elric was in a box, a small box, lying belly up. While there did not seem to be any light or air holes, there had to be simply because Ed was still alive after being closed up in it. Though, at the moment he was a little too preoccupied to care.

"What do you want?"

Envy answered Ed's question with the violent action of sticking a knife in his right thigh. Ed head went back as he held back a cry of pain and bit his lip in the process; there was no way he was going to give Envy the pleasure of him crying out.

Well, it was obvious now that he was not paralyzed, if he was than he should not be feeling any pain. So, he was drugged. What surprised him though was if he was drugged to his limbs couldn't move or acknowledge their surroundings, why was he feeling pain? His limbs were numb before but now his thigh had spasmed when the homunculus had plunged the knife into his thigh. If only he could move his arms to clap them together.

"Like it Chibi?" the palm tree haired youth asked. "I sure do. I can inflict pain, watch your face screw up, and relish your screams. Plus you can't do anything about it. That's the best part." He smirked and broke into a chuckle.

To add to his fun, Envy decided to repeat the procedure to Ed's other leg. Once again his enjoyment was spoiled by the lack of a full out scream.

"Hmm…maybe once more," Envy muttered, pulling the knife out of Edward's flesh.

The blonde's face, which was now starting to pale, glared at the hermaphrodite (well, I consider him one) in defiance. Barring his teeth with anticipation, Envy plunged the weapon straight into his toy's chest.

The result brightened his week. Edward's back arched from the pain and despite biting his lip so hard he bit though it, the alchemist still released a cry of pain. Envy giggled with greed and he turned the knife a little to see the pain displayed on Ed's face.

"Envy, stop playing with him. We need him intact!" A voice cut through to scold the knife wielder.

"Yeah, yeah," Envy said in an annoyed tone. He obviously did not like his fun interrupted.

The shape changer leaned down towards Edward, "I'll see you later."

Ed grunted and closed his eyes as the knife was pulled out. Licking the blood on his knife, the green haired youth replaced the box's lid. It was a good thing Ed's eyes were closed, other wise he would have seen the words "Fullmetal Pipsqueak" carved on the lid over a bad stick person portrait of Envy.

So sorry it took so long to update, I have decided that its not by friend, but school that is the spawn of Satan. Any way to those of who either didn't sign in or don't have an account...

**Kajeth** -- Yes I'm aware of that. Sad thing is I started writing this after reading that. I had wrote it first, its still not done --' but I wanted to post what I had anyway.

**Phenoix** --I don't know about action, but will pain do?


	5. Ready, Set

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 5 – Ready, Set…

After following the woman through the city, Scar found himself in the back shadows of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The bricks were crumbling in places where the climbing vegetation decided to use them as a soil substitute. The windows were boarded up, and the rotting boards made the Ishvaran wonder as to the elapsed time since the building was last…actively used. Next door the barred windows gave the building away as the Central Jail, Scar's new home if he found himself caught.

After looking menacingly at the prison, as if daring it to hold him in its walls, Scar looked once again at the building Genyou lead him to. Despite its now lonely, run-down state it had the air about it that it was once filled with important people and thing and true it itself, the building still harbored their secrets.

"Coming?" the red head asked, drawing Scar's attention once again to animate things.

Scar lowered his gaze to her form. She had managed to find the door behind some of the vegetation and was waiting in the frame. With an affinitive reply he went to join her, noting the barbed wire on the walls surrounding the place.

Once inside the drab building, Scar followed Genyou down a main hallway, off on a side one to the left, down two flights of stairs into another dark hallway and to the second to last door on the right.

Genyou opened the door and held it open, signaling that Scar should enter. He did, but warily. This woman was not exactly trust worthy.

Scar stepped in and flicked the lights, unlike the hallways which were lit but dim green lights along the floors; this room was lit by a 10 layer crystal chandler. No outside light provided great detail as the windows were boarded up. The room was huge, large enough to house 10 military offices (hey, I think Roy's office is the same size as my room, so it is pretty big). There was a four post bed with a canopy in the center and a fire place with overstuffed arm chairs in an arch around it. Small tables between the chairs could be used to hold drinks or books. Bookshelves lined the west wall and in a corner sat a grand piano covered for dust protection. The dark skinned man would not have thought that the inside of such a fallen out of favor place could contain such a room.

"Sorry about the windows," the red head said, interrupting his survey of the room. "But we like to…keep the appearance that this place is empty."

She gave a small wave with her hand to indicate the entire structure, not just the current room.

Receiving a nod from the guest, who did not show her the courtesy to turn around, Genyou "hmph"ed and left locking the door behind her.

Scar heard the click of the door and snapped around. Why would they want to keep him in there? The self proclaimed God's right had then recalled his impression of the building and the smug? way it seemed to suggest it contained many secrets. So, what did this have to do with the alchemist Fullmetal Edward Elric?

Scar took off his glasses and deposited them on a near by table. He than wandered over to a window to watch the sky set between the planks. He always hated the way Central's buildings got in the way. The desert home never presented such problems. Sighing, the Ishvaran hoped his questions were to be answered tomorrow night.

With Al's crude map and the supplies gathered by the unit, Mustang's men had a composed a plan. They were going to sneak onto the grounds the same way the Elrics had before, by climbing the wall. Then Hawkeye and Havoc were to take out the two guards. Falman, who turned out to be an accomplished lock pick, would open the door. Major Armstrong was to stay behind and put to use the long standing Armstong family talent of standing guard.

The day was spent throwing grappling hooks over an imitation wall. Alphonse and Havoc managed to perfect the art after only seven throws. While the Colonel had succeeded on the third one, he was unable to repeat the event. He was put even more to shame when Hawkeye got a bull's-eye her first time after calling him useless. Apparently she had been rock climbing a couple times.

The rest were not so successful. After declaring that "throwing a grappling hook was a technique passed down through the Armstong family" the major tossed one up and punched it. The effect was one that was not desired, in the fact that the hook turned into a missile. It went straight through the wall and imbedded itself in the wall of Central HQ on the other side of the military complex plaza. It twanged as it stuck while Armstrong strode off mumbling about using Hawkeye's.

Fury, Falman, and Brenda also had their share of adventure. Seeling Al and Havoc throw successfully Falman threw his hook as hard as he could. It did nothing for his aim. It ricocheted off the wall's top and hit Alphonse in the helmet. Al, being empty, lost it. It rolled to the ground where it interrupted Brenda's "sure-fire" stance and caused him to fall on Fury after an attempt to regain his balance. Fury made a funny noise that will never again fall on the ears of any human and felt something crack.

Havoc's mouth had dropped wide open in shock, and contrary to Newton's discovery his cigarette still managed to stay in his mouth. Al had dropped to his knees with a clank and started feeling around on the ground.

"My head!" he cried.

"Here you go Alphonse," Hawkeye had picked up the rolling metal top and handed it back to the boy.

"Oh, thank you First Lieutenant!" Al stood up and relieved her of his head. He fitted it on fill a dull klack.

Mustang, and Havoc after recovering, managed to get Brenda up to reach Fury. His eyes were spinning and he was having trouble breathing. Brenda got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Fury, I'm soooo sorry. I'm really really really sorry!! I'll bake you cookies, I swear! Please don't die!!" he sobbed, tears wetting his shirt. The lack of response just increased the flow.

"Brenda stop whining and help me get Fury up," Mustang barked.

After a 1, 2, 3, the two of them managed to get Fury on his feet.

"Falman," Mustang ordered, "Help Brenda take Fury to the medical wing."

"Yes sir," the officer saluted and took Fury's weight from his superior.

Roy shook his head as he watched the three retreat. Honestly, the only thing they had going for them was their undying loyalty and that they were as scared of Hawkeye as he was. Sighing he turned back to the remainder of his crew.

"Well, I don't need anymore practice," he boasted, standing straight and inflating. Just as quickly he became a deflated humpback at the glare Hawkeye gave him.

Mustang coughed into his fist.

"We meet here half an hour before dusk, come in black."

"Yes sir!" came curt responses accompanied with salutes.

HEY!!!! Let me know what you guys think please! If you like, I most likely will update more.


	6. Replacement

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 6 – Replacement

Needing something to amuse himself, Scar strode over to the bookshelves. A lot of it seemed to be alchemic texts with a few scattered novels. All of them had seen better days and had gained weight due to the vast amount of dust. Eventually he came to a thin leather bound book with no title. And while curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back as Scar realized what the volume was.

The book was a simple journal that recorded different experiments. Most of the early entries looked something like Experiment 7 – failed. The middle ones seemed to house some success with entries like Experiment 38 – animation, but soul rejection at 4 minutes or something similar. What really caught his eye the first success, Experiment 48 – animation, and later no rejection after a year. While 49 also seemed to work Scar noticed that the next successful one was 66. Flipping to the back of the book the Ishvaran saw a list of numbers and names. By chance, his eyes fell on Inmate 66 – Barry the Chopper.

Scar dropped the book. This place had been a site of alchemic research on _human beings_. It seemed that despite all his hard work people still acted out against god. Needing a vent for his anger the marked man picked up the journal and proceeded to tear the pages from the spine. Looking at the loose pages on the floor, Scar realized the punishment was too nice. With a laugh he tossed half the pages in the air and deconstructed them on their way down. Up went the rest, only to flutter down like torn butterfly wings. Caught up the vandalism, he continued the procedure with the other books starting at one end and working his way, laughing the entire time.

When Genyou arrived to fetch him a couple hours later, she found him with his head thrown back and laughing maniacally. Bits of paper littered the ground and more where drifting to ground.

"Um…ahem!" she voiced to get his attention.

"Hmm?" seeing Genyou Scar snapped back into place. Stepping out of his paper nest he resettled his glasses on his nose. He rubbed his hands together. Nothing sounded so sweet as killing Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric right then.

"Ready?" Genyou had to wonder if Scar had lost it, with the trama of the war and all. She shrugged it off, he was of use and as of yet, controllable.

"Yes," Scar followed the red head out of the rooms and down to the lower floors.

They entered a room lit solely by small green light embedded in the walls. This far underground, the room was made entirely of concrete which lowered the temperature. Along one wall there seemed to be a covered balcony and below it either the lights did not reach or the ones there had stopped working. What caught Scar attention though was the transmutation circle on the ground. Someone was so worried it might get messed up and have drastic results that it was carved into the cement, deeply. And the thing was huge. It consisted of two circles with in triangles at opposite ends with lines that could be used as a henna pattern connecting them. This in turn was surrounded by a circle which lay just inside an octagon.

Hearing footsteps Scar looked up. His guide had left him and strolling out of the darkness were the two he fought the other day at the library, Gluttony and Lust. Immediately he tensed, prepared for a fight as the fat one asked "Can I eat him?"

"No," the gifted woman replied. "We need him."

Seeing that Scar was still poised for battle she said "relax. We aren't going to kill you. Like I told Gluttony, we need you to do something for us. Right now we are just waiting for Envy."

She ended with an exasperated tone, as if this Envy was always doing things his way at his pace even if it threatened the common good. It was obviously she was not fond of him but rather put up with it because of his uses.

"What exactly does this transmutation circle do?"

"It will turn us human. The sacrifice is used as raw material to construct our original bodies."

God's Angel of Death cocked his head at her. Their goal was similar to the Elric brothers', to return things to normal. Wasn't he opposing changing things, and therefore help these people set things back the way Ishbala wanted it? His thoughts were interrupted by someone was approaching them while singing.

"Shrimp for dinner, shrimp for dinner! Yay, yay for shrimp! They fit in your mouth 'cuz they are so small, shrimp, shrimp for dinner!"

The fourth member of the party entered the room leaving his vocals to humming. He carried a box that Scar could have sworn was emitting a low growl. Walking toward the transmutation circle, it was obvious Envy, for Scar was assuming that was who the newcomer was, had long, spiky, green hair kept from his face with the aide of a black headband. (Wow, that's a lot of commas. Hope you can follow all that.) While he looked male, judging by the tight, black midriff top he wore, his loins were covered by a black skort.

Once at the right most inner circle, Envy opened the box and upturned it. What fell out of it was not what the Ishvaran was expecting. Out tumbled a beat up, unmoving, Edward Elric. Looking close, one could tell that he was alive, due to the fact that his chest was barely rising. It looked like he was having trouble breathing and his eyes were closed in pain. Scar looked questioningly at Lust.

With a grin she beckoned Envy over. When he was close enough she thrust her hand through his center and pulled out a stone pulsing with a red light. She then turned around and placed it in the center of Scar's palm. Scar glanced at it briefly, and then clutched his wrist in pain. His brother's arm was reacting to the rock, so it could not be anything but the alchemic Philosopher's Stone. Grimacing in pain, Scar ground his teeth as the Stone entered his blood stream and the souls of another people were added. Once the assimilation was completed, he looked up at the beings before him.

Somehow he was not surprised to see the Envy had somehow regenerated himself. Looking from the boy to the woman beside him, Scar could not help but voice his thoughts.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"To use," Lust sighed. It was if she was speaking to a cow. "Use it for the transmutation; kill Edward Elric with the very thing he desperately wants and what the military used to destroy your kin. It is a very fitting demise for a state alchemist, don't you think?"

Scar clutched the stone in his fist and walked to the circle's edge. He barely noticed that the other circle was occupied by Envy. He saw the children of his land die before his eyes; young ones not old enough to go to market by themselves, old ones who could not run away, his peers who tried to save all they could by taking up arms or shuttling people to safety. He closed his eyes as he relived the reason for his mission, and this alchemist was the next one to go.

"Yes it is," he dropped to his knees and pressed his tattooed hand and the Philosopher's Stone to the circle's outline.

* * *

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and I have to apoligize. I was going to post Ch 7, but before had to edit Ch 6. Then I realized I hadn't posted it here for you guys! I'm soooo sorry T.T So here you go, the best Ch 6 ever and 7 due within the hour. 


	7. Reunion?

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 7 – Reunited?

Things were going as expected. Entering the building turned out to be easy; Hawkeye and Havoc took out the two guards with tranquilizers. Al had than ally-ooped the Colonel onto the wall and he helped the some of the team over while Hawkeye assisted the rest with the grappling hook she had thrown.

Entering through a battered window on the first floor, the group consulted the blue prints of the lab that the Colonel was able to secure. There was no idea about where Ed was being held, so the map did not help the main party much. Mustang could have burned it with no loss. But it was helpful for Fuery. His job was to cut the building's power and security system.

After a last look at Lab 5's plans, the short officer hurried to the control room. A quick salute from Brenda and Falman indicated that they too were leaving. They had been assigned to guard the grounds and keep an eye on the jail next door for any activity. Not much was expected though; from what Alphonse could recollect most of the action would take place in underground rooms that shielded the alchemic light from transmutations.

It was this fact that led the assembly of Mustang, Hawkeye, Al, Havoc, and Armstrong, toward the stairs at the end of the hallway. Great care was taken to minimize noise, from tiptoes for the military personal to cloths slippers for Al. It would not do to alert their target before they arrived, giving them a chance to escape. If they lost Ed…

Hawkeye wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. The lower they went the more cold the air became. The silence of the group was a little unnerving as well. Al, and well Armstrong too most of the time, tended to be bright personalities. Their lack of words seemed to increase the sobriety of the mood.

And the colonel in front of her was not talking either. She knew how hard it was to lose Maes, and the loss of Ed would be even more devastating. The blonde was the child of the group, not that anyone would inform him of it for the result would something akin to being taped to the ceiling. But Edward had a life to live, a goal to see achieved, and Roy had always done what he could to help; keeping him out of prominent danger, slight morsels of the Stones, but always far enough distance that the brothers figured their path out on their own. To have Ed leave this earth before he, or anyone, wanted or expected him too, would send Roy into an even deeper depression than before. It would feel like he failed not one, but two teenagers when they needed it most.

Havoc would have loved to leave his flashlight behind, but its presence might alert the homunculi to their entrance. As it turned out, there was no need for them. Despite the lack of human attention outside, the inner passages they were currently exploring were lined with small iridescent green lights near their feet. The blonde just kind of shrugged it off; light beams could have given off their presence too.

Mustang momentarily stopped. Being taller and after sifting slightly to the left, Alphonse saw it was a fork in there path that had caused it. After a brief pause, the colonel chose to turn left and the rest of the group trailed after. Al was glad the alchemist was leading the way. He was totally lost and confused. His first time down here had been after the place was partly destroyed and half the trip was not carried out by his own hollow legs. Al was shocked to see that the damaged caused by the button Barry had pressed was non-existent. He guessed it would be rather inconvenient to have a hole in the wall of your laboratory.

Eventually the path they were on lost the upper half of the right wall. Mustang had them all crawl from then on. It would not do to have them get caught after this far. He kept an ear out for any sound that could indicate Edward's position. Sadly after numerous corners and an achy hand from pressing it onto a small piece of gravel, nothing had changed. Roy risked a sigh; this was not getting any where. He was no closer to Fullmetal now than he was at the beginning of the night.

Then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of singing. He froze, and Hawkeye halted quickly as well. Sadly, Alphonse was not as skilled, nor was Havoc after him. The noise was not a pleasant one and Mustang was surprised it had not drawn the attention of the singer.

"What is it Sir?"

Mustang turned and glared at his first lieutenant. He held up his index finger to his lips and then cupped the hand around his ear. Hawkeye nodded and relayed the message down the line.

It was definitely getting louder.

"Shrimp for dinner, shrimp for dinner! Yay, yay for shrimp! They fit in your mouth 'cuz they are so small, shrimp, shrimp for dinner!"

Being the tallest of the group, Armstrong barely had to stand on his tip-fingers to see over the wall. After a couple tense moments he returned to the rest of their levels and everyone crowed around to hear his report.

"That was Envy, from what Alphonse has told us of the homunculi. Pretty boy, long green hair?"

Al nodded an affirmation, and the Strong Arm Alchemist continued reciting his sightings.

"From what I could tell, he was very smug. He was also carrying a box on one of his shoulders. I have to say the song he was singing was toward the box. Almost as if…"

"It contained Ed." Mustang finished for him.

"It can't be!" Al said in an anxious whisper. "If Brother was in that box he would be having a hissy fit because of that shrimp song. If Brother was in there, we would be able to hear him complain. Envy just loves getting reactions out of him."

Everyone had to admit, armor-boy had a point there. That boy was not one to keep quiet when even the slightest remark of height was mentioned. If he was being kept captive in the box Envy was carrying, something was preventing his outburst.

"Which way did Envy go?" Mustang asked harshly.

"That way," Armstrong pointed over Flame's head in the direction they had been traveling.

"There's a door over there that he went through."

"Let's go," the colonel's voice was tense now, his body alert for anything, fingers ready for a snap. He heard his sharpshooter adjust her gun into a more reachable position for being on all fours, and then follow after him. The rest of the group fell into place.

Mustang pushed their tempo, taking that "shrimp for dinner" line a little too seriously. Crawling along the rest of the wall they reached an entry to the adjacent room. Taking a deep breath, Roy plunged in.

The area was partially lit; it seemed the little green lights on the wall below them had burned out. The room was made out of cement, like the previous ones but it was the floor that caught everyone's attention. Into it, someone had engraved a large and complex transmutation circle. It was deep enough that the light that was there could not penetrate the knife's markings. An octagon covered most of the floor, leaving about a meter between its edges and the far wall. There was more room on this side for researchers to stand and take notes. Just in side it was a large circle, whose intricate workings included waves, swirls, and spirals. The main sub-circles were located on opposite sides of the shape, equilateral triangles containing smaller circles inside.

Envy was walking to one of the triangle markings and emptied the box he had been carrying. Out tumbled a small, battered, blonde body that could only be Ed. Fullmetal was so still, not a hint of movement, that everyone in the rescue group held their breath. He did not look alive, but they did not dare to acknowledge otherwise. The blood on his shirt from where Lust pierced him did not help matters either.

The homunculus then retreated to the wall underneath him, shielding him from the military's view. Mustang did not allow any one to elevate themselves further for fear of discovery. Muttering voices ensued, and Roy disobeyed his own orders and stuck his head to see the event going on below.

He snapped his head back, took cover behind the partial wall and beckoned the others to gather.

"Scar is here too. The woman, Lust I think, just reached into Envy chest and pulled out a Philosopher's Stone. What in the world could they be up too?"

"A Stone hmm," Alphonse was thinking, "that must be how they regenerate. They use the souls stored inside it."

"But now that it's out, Envy can't heal himself, right?" Havoc posed the question.

"Yeah,"

Roy's mind went blank. That evil fiend was no longer invincible! He could finally extract revenge for the lost of Maes, and ensure no one would die by his hands again. He was prepared to leap over the obstacle at his back, snap and burn the bastard down to the last atom and then send it into the deep darkest corner of the known universe where…

Riza placed her hand on her colonel's arm and shook her head no. It would not do to go jumping off of balconies into God-knows-what type of situation. Yet she knew if things got bad enough, there would be nothing she could do to stop him. Tilting her head upward, she invited him to check their prey's status with the rest of the team. She went to join them herself and felt Mustang submit to her sense.

Scar was now kneeling at the edge of the transmutation circle. Envy had moved to the other triangle, and it was now obvious that something was going to happen to Edward for the green haired youth's benefit.

The scarred man placed his hands on engraved lines and the pinkish glow that the transmutation was a pure indication that he was using the Philosopher's Stone. It started at the outskirts of the shape, moving inward and getting brighter. By the time the light had reached Ed and Envy it was so thick and bright that it was impossible to see them. They were behind encircling walls of light that hid anything that could be happening.

* * *

I really didn't want to end it there, but my muse ran away. Sorry! Please don't bombard me with rotten stuff!

Rather proud of this chapter, I want to improve my writing and tried to imerse myself into different characters in preperation to creating my own some day.

And a big thank you goes to ------SMOE!!!! My wonderful beta who helps me. If you're baking cookies, give him one.


	8. Exchange

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 8 – Exchange

The result of banished the fear in the military personnel's minds and instead pulled their heartstrings to the point just shy of breaking. Out the light reached an ear splitting scream with such volume and force that had Al been in his rightful young body, his would have bleed. The rest of the group covered there ears against the sound, and even Scar down below grimaced and tried not to think that pain resulting in such a sound was coming from his own hands.

The scream belonged to none other than the blonde State Alchemist, Fullmetal Edward Elric. While it proved that he was not dead yet, relief did not settle in Roy's chest. The pain conveyed in that cry of anguish --- he could not help but turn his head away from the transmutation. At this rate, Edward would not last the hour. He would have failed another subordinate, another teammate, another friend. That thought launched the alchemist into action and Riza's cry of "Colonel" was unsuccessful in stopping his leap over the banister; though it did have the effect of jolting the others into action.

Landing on all fours Roy did the first thing that popped in to his mind – get Scar away from the transmutation in an attempt to stop it. He shouldered the Isvalan strongly as he lifted himself to his upright position and the force of the alchemist's assault landed him inside the circle that contained the one he was trying to kill. But by the time of the impact, the shriek of pain had ended.

Ed did not understand what was going on until the reaction started. It was then everything became clear, horribly clear. With the light came the dark, the little greedy, leech like hands whose goal was to bring to the other side of the Gate. He could not go, not yet. He still had so much to do! Al… The self hated he currently held, for being in this situation, and the pain caused by the Gate's minions erupted from his lips that while lamented his life, and seemed to last as long, was brief. For his body could not handle the pain that traveled through his veins and the last thing he saw was more tiny hands from the Gate coming to claim him.

Alphonse was half a step behind the flame alchemist, with even more disregarded to his own life. Being made of armor gave him a sense of defense, almost as if nothing could hurt him. That is, except water or a large explosion that might damage his brother's seal; but here there was no rushing river, no _drip_ of water seeping in from outside. Honestly his only cause of worry was Scar, but his brother's superior was taking care of him. And while there was the threat of Gluttony…Al felt confidant in his abilities in dodging the blob's attacks. So, with no thought to himself Al charged into the light himself, straight for the small circle that held Envy.

Despite being hollow, he could muster up a lot of forces behind his charges. This one managed to throw Envy from the light-encompassed circle. Before Al could rejoice however, he found that his arm felt tight to move. It was as if someone had attached it to the ground via a string. Looking down the young Elric noticed the hand-like tentacles that belonged to the gate clinging to his arm, with more attached to his legs. They were what Ed attributed to the Gate as its arms. Glancing over his shoulder Al noticed more black lines wiggling their way towards him before the world turned to white.

Armstrong joined the fray, his target non other than the homunculus Lust. His initial attack, launched from the air as he jumped, held the essence of surprise and skewered her. Despite knowing she could regenerate from what Al told them of their group, his surprise was not any less. It was very different to hear about coming back to life rather than actually witnessing the event. Not very pretty.

She was quick on the rebound too. Even before completely healed she launched her attack, fingers extending to lance him. A quick dodge roll succeeded in preventing a fatal wound, but Armstrong was still pierced in the shoulder. His next attack she was expecting and efficiently dodged. This was going to be an interesting battle.

Havoc was nothing special. No fancy alchemy to help, just average shooting for a soldier, and not the greatest of close-range fighting skills. So he did what he could and aim for the big fat guy, Gluttony if he remembered right. Got him right in between the eyes too. His moment of joy was short lived as the mass, knocked over from the gun shot, rose like a zombie without a trace of blood on his face. In fact, he face held a very childish look; one finger in his mouth, a little drool in one corner, and a look of being completely and utterly lost. BAM! Before Havoc could even complete his allowed moment of being stupefied, the markswoman next to him shot a bull's eye. Two souls down and only God knows how many left in that creature.

Hawkeye did not waste a look at Havoc who had turned to look at her after her shot. These things had multiple lives, and to kill them they had to take everyone one of them. She certainly wished she knew how many though, she might not have brought enough ammo. Though is she and the other blond took turns shooting their target they could hold out longer. Ever scanning her surroundings, it was no surprise she was the first one to notice the results of Mustang's and Alphonse's actions and act. Firing once she too jumped from her sniper position and joined the majority of the group down below.

Ed's eyes snapped open at the next bout of pain he experienced. It was if he had been, while naked, completely mummified in strong tape which had just been ripped off all at once. He wanted to scream his pain, but no sound would ensue. His voice was gone, plus he did not have the energy to take the large breath needed or to open his mouth. His amount of strength did amount to enough to allow him to open eyes. To the alchemist's surprise, he was no longer in the subunit of the transmutation circle; something that displaced him. Well Ed was not going to complain, he was no longer at the mercy of the Gate, but still inside the larger transmutation circle he did not know for how much longer.

A sputter of indignation caused the teen to lift his up to see Envy too get displaced from his place in the array. His body was covered with round, bleeding wounds, which Edward suspected he too housed, and the green haired boy was not regenerating. Spying Ed, the homunculus snarled in his direction. A shot rang out and Envy fell over backwards. He did not rise. Ed felt himself sinking away, despite all the calamity around him that would normally keep a person awake. The young blonde closed his eyes and before he was completely gone he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice call out "Edward!" He did not respond.

His first lieutenant's cry earned him a one way ticket into the wall. After knocking Scar into the array, Mustang joined Armstrong against the homunculus with breasts that would rival Aphrodite's. The sound had distressed him, causing the drop in his guard, but the enemy attack held some merits. Hawkeye was dragging Edward outside the transmutation circle's perimeter. Once there, she started ripping the teen's shirt and started treating his wounds as well as she could. Good, that meant Fullmetal was still amongst them. The colonel was also pleased to notice Maes's murderer living on his back, unmoving. In giving Scar his Philosopher's Stone Envy had lost his immortality trait. His attention was soon returned to the fight as Lust dodged one of Armstrong's projectiles, only to have it narrowly miss the alchemist's left shoulder.

Left alone, Havoc soon realized how quickly you can deplete your ammunition supply. Having an immortal enemy did not help matters either. After reloading and reducing Gluttony's life count the blonde descended and came to Hawkeye. He had about 17 shots left, but his coworker had brought as much ammo as she could. It also was lighter down on the floor, the light from the reaction illuminated the chamber.

Once in a crouch next to Hawkeye, and after another kill, Havoc chanced a look at the alchemic prodigy. He quickly turned away, pushing away the image and another one that could possibly come true involving a black car and a crowd of mourners. Ed could not die, they had come to save him from that fate, and Havoc knew that all of them would never live down a failure. And it may turn into more one, he told himself, for Alphonse had not exited from the wall of light surrounding Envy's place in the transmutation.

The tanned man was not expecting an attack; that was the only reason that damn alchemist managed to touch him. But that was done and over now, and his current attackers did not explore like past adversaries. Hoards of tiny, black, tentacles had clamped themselves to his body. They seemed particularly attracted to his brother's arm, which by some strong magic would not work against them. More and more attached to him, bringing extreme pain. The last thing Scar thought of as the world turned white, was that he hoped Isbala was pleased him.


	9. Unknown Sacrifice

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 9 – Unknown Sacrifice

Al was surrounded by white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling, or maybe a white sky. He really could not tell the difference. He turned a couple full circles, and still seeing nothing sat down. Quickly he got antsy. Why was he sitting when if he picked a direction he could get out of here?

Somewhere in his mind a voice hinted that there was no escape. He was property of the gate now and if it got a hold of you, you were not released easily. But that was promptly banished. Al had to get out. Ed needed him, last time he checked his brother was in extreme pain and he had to get back to help him. But if he was in the gate…could he find his body? Or Ed's arm and leg? The thrill of such possibilities urged him on. If would find what the brothers had been looking for, he would. For some reason the armor felt that his goal was behind him, he had been walking the wrong way.

Turning around he was met with a toothy smile by a bodiless person. No face, now leg, no arms; the only reason Al could tell there was a presence in front of him was the halo of shadow around the figure. But face it, a halo of light would not show up in a room of while light. Slightly unnerved, the alchemist took a step back. The smile opened, revealing the lack of a tongue. A thin, high laugh escaped it and at that moment, Al wanted to do nothing but run.

Scar was engulfed in white light, but if the holy glow meant that Isbala was pleased with him, where was the god to welcome him? Where were his ancestors, waiting with open arms to welcome him into their number? Was he not in the Blessed Plains? Maybe Isbala was not pleased, even though the teachings forbade alchemy they also spoke out against killing. Was he now doomed to wonder this white world forever?

And the Isvalan would gladly due such penance. His work in the world was necessary and he had done his part in making it a safer place. A sound from behind him startled him. It was high, and very thin. After a moment, recognition sparked in his red eyes that someone was laughing. And laughing at _him_. His beliefs were the butt of humor, and Scar was getting the sinking feeling that he was not yet dead but that would soon be fixed. Turning around, the dark skinned man found him self facing the younger Elric brother, the one who was not a state alchemist. The source of the laughing was coming from in between them, a floating mouth.

After much planning, teamwork, alchemy, and a deal of luck Mustang and Armstrong had managed to ensnare Lust. Cornering her, the fighting duo had encased her in a stone cage Armstrong had transmuted. Both fighters here huffing heavily, and Armstrong never took the time to commit on how his techniques had been passed down from generation to generation.

The much needed break was cut short when the trapped hot mamma extended her fingers and poked holes in one of the walls. Quick to react, the Flame Alchemist found himself at one of them and proceeded to snap. The interior of the box ignited, and Lust screamed as she died. The fire died and the raven-haired man looked inside to note the damage.

Lust was kneeling over, and quickly regenerating. Looking up the homunculus noticed that bastard alchemist peeping though one of her lance holes like a peeping tom. That guy did not know when to quit, did he. The gifted woman raised her hand to lengthen her fingers but she never got to release them. From the roof of her barred enclosure and the opposite side thin javelins of stone pierced her body. She screamed as another soul left the stone in her chest and returned to its place in the gate's keeping.

The next onslaught was continuous flame, leaving no time for the gorgeous woman to regenerate and therefore accelerating her deaths. It kept coming and coming, flame and spears, giving her no time to live. All she had wanted was to get rid of her cursed body, to become a normal human like she had been before the government had picked her up off the streets. Before the liquid Philosopher's Stone was forced into her vein and concentrated to reform the solid where her heart would be located. All she wanted was to live. But it seemed like her current form was doomed to die. Despite being "immortal" eventually her supply would end, for being a homunculus meant you were always hunted. People wanted answers, their own Stone. Other just wanted to rid the planet of all things unnatural, as Lust had to agree was her. Could she not just go back to the life she had had? The woman wanted to love, grow old with a partner, to not be chased anymore. Was she denied that because of some choice she did not even make?!

Lust opened her heart, her last scream of pain as she died, relief as she left the body, and despair at her place in the world.

Hearing another scream of such emotion Roy could not help but stop. She sounded like Ed had… Ed. Snapping his head around he noticed that Havoc had taken over caring for the blonde teen and Hawkeye was keeping the last horror at bay.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Roy turned and looked up at Armstrong. One look was all it took and Roy nodded.

The Strongarm Alchemist returned the gesture and removed his palm from his superior. Turning to join the first lieutenant in her fight, the man of sparkles (all gone at this point) was stopped.

"Alex, do you think you could lower the walls?"

Who knew why Mustang made such a request, but he filled it. All that was left of the evil monster was a pile of ashes and…a Philosopher's Stone. Perhaps it could be used to heal Edward Elric, or bring back Alphonse Elric who was still engulfed by the light of the transmutation. The well-developed man watched his coworker pick up the Stone, or try to. At the light touch of a tentative finger it crumbled into a fine red dust to mingle with Lust's ashes.

Roy just stood there, not quite accepting what had just happened. With out the stone, he might lose Ed. And the way things were looking now; he might also lose the younger brother. That could not happen he had to do something to retrieve Al. If only somehow he could penetrate the light and get to the child. Who else would look after him?

A shot rang out and Roy looked over at Riza. Beautiful Riza, doing all that she can to protect Ed. Ed. He had almost given up hope on the boy. While there might not be anything he could do for his brother, there was no way both would be lost.

Alphonse and Scar stood facing each other, the laughing presence now serious between them.

"An exchange will be made, as well as a service fee charged."

The shadow outlined disappeared, and the two of them were left staring at empty space. The next thing Al noticed was that his point of view had changed. It was if he somehow got shorter. Scar's gasp caused him to look up, and indeed he was now looking at the Isvalan's upper chest instead of looking down at him. In wonderment, the alchemist held out his hands and noticed that all though he could feel that he had hands, he could not see them. Surrounding his invisible body was a halo of shadow. Had he become the figure? Or a member of one of his race? Plus, Al could not help wondering what exchange was being made, what the fee was, and who was paying it. At this point…well let's just say things were not looking good.

Scar took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. The floating smile had left, and than the empty suit of armor turned into one. Was he seeing the younger brother's soul? He did not have much time to contemplate the thought as a tingling sensation began in his toes. Looking down he noticed that his feet were disintegrating. Small sparkles carried his broken up matter and landed…at the feet of his companion. There, they reassembled into bare feet of a pale color.

The man looked down again and noticed that he was soon to lose his ankles, and somehow despite not having feet he was still able to stand. Once again looking over to the alchemist Scar noticed the feet now were almost complete. All the boy needed was heels.

Riza continued with her slaughter of the large child in front of her, covering for Havoc who was treating Ed. Every time the blob got up and charged at them, the sharpshooter would knock him back the few steps he had gain. While the draw was buying them time, she knew that her ammo could not last forever. Something else had to be thought of to stop the homunculus. If not, then the group had to evacuate, and soon.

BANG! Havoc had gotten used to the rhythm of his partner's gun. Shot, 4 seconds, click, and bang! Every sixth shot was followed by Hawkeye picking up the next gun which Havoc reloaded for her when she emptied the other. But most of his attention was on Edward. The bleeding circles all over the youth's body were numerous and bloody. While the bleeding was now slower, hopefully stopping, Ed's shirt plus parts of Havoc's and Hawkeye's were soaked in blood. He hoped that the kid would pull through regardless of all the blood he lost.

"How is he?"

Havoc answer was the same as it was the last time.

"His breathing is still shallow, the bleeding's slowed, he's pale, and…he's getting cold."

Al could not believe it. He was witnessing the alchemist hunter in front of him lose his body while he himself was regain his old one. To have his body back was dream he and his brother had dreamed of for years, and now it was finally happening!

But the _way_ it was happening. Al was glad when at Lab 5 Edward did not use all those lives to bring him his body. And yet, here it was happening. The transmutation was being fueled by the Philosopher's Stone, and the body lost belonged to Scar. He never wanted it this way! There had to be someway to stop it, to not use human life! Al tried to use his new feet and forming legs to move, get out of their and stop it, but he found that he could not move.

"Scar --"

"Hmm?" The question had dragged his gaze away from his dissolving body to the youth in front of him.

"I'm so sorry!" While having no eyes to cry with, it was evident that Alphonse was crying. "I didn't want to get my body back through other's sacrifices. I did not want anyone else to go through the pain of it. We wanted to fix our own bodies in our own ways. Not like this!"

Scar let the boy sob for a while before replying. "Alphonse Elric, I understand your pain. The thinking of using other lives to benefit your own is wrong. But you did not know this would happen, that I would be part of a sacrifice. But, you can not stop it now, and truthfully I do not mind leaving this world.

"My actions have brought harm to my own people. They are subjected to more racism because I am on the prowl. If one Isvalan kills State Alchemists, what's to stop the rest of the race from killing ordinary people? It is time for me go, and I'm happy that I could help you in some way.

"I'm sure the lives in the Stone are happy too. It can not be pleasant to have your soul trapped when you know there is somewhere else you should be. You are releasing them Alphonse Elric from their pain, and me too."

And now the tears were visible on Al face and the last strands of hair materialized on his head as Scar disappeared, the sun glasses he was holding clattering to the ground.

Roy Mustang and Alex Armstrong arrived just in time to hear Havoc report to the blonde woman standing guard. The raven haired went straight to the body on the floor; double checking what his officer said was true, hoping it was not. No luck, they had to leave soon.

"We need to get him to a hospital right away."

"Sir! What about Alphonse?"

"I know!" The colonel stood up quickly. He softened his voice, "It's just that...Edward…"

"Lust? Lust? Where are you Lust?"

All four heads turned their attention to the last homunculus. He was ambling around, calling for his lost partner.

"Lust! Have you seen Lust?" Gluttony looked toward the group and rushed forward, hope in his eyes that someone could help him.

He was answered with a bullet in his eye.

"Lust…Lust…" the large child lamented while he struggled to his feet. Since it was obvious the group behind him did not know anything, trudging toward the door. He kept looking around, as if she might pop up anywhere.

"Sir, should we just let him go?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes, he is of no threat to us now. We'll leave in five minutes. The transmutation should be done by then."

"I have never seen such a long lasting alchemy," the Strongarm Alchemist remarked.

"Neither have I Major," Mustang answered back, hoping that the result of it was not drastic.

As if on cue, the light receded back into the ground and a topless figure was seen in the center of the array. It appeared to be about a 9 year old, blonde boy who was holding something in his hands. No other figure could be seen, meaning something had happened to Scar during the alchemic reaction.

Suddenly the boy's head shot up and he looked around franticly. Spotting the group of military personal, his eyes drifted down to the person on the ground.

"Brother! Brother!" Full sprint, the boy charged at them and Armstrong quickly got out of the way, pulling Havoc to safety too.

"Brother! Ed! Ed, wake up!" He was now shaking the blonde alchemist's shoulder's in attempt to break his sleep.

Roy quickly intervened by putting his hand on top of the boy's. "Al?"

The boy looked and nodded. "What happened to Ed?"

"You have your body back," Roy could only stare in amazement.

"Colonel," The sharp shooter's voice cut through, "we need to get him to hospital, and Al should get checked out too. You can ask question later."

"Here we go!" Armstrong bent down and picked up Edward from the floor. Mustang took the lead, with the rest of the group following.

* * *

Uni time

Sorry I took so long to write. But I have good resons. 1) I started college! Wonderful place, but I swear as soon as you enter college facebook becomes more addicting. 2) My comp died. Really. I need a new one, and Apple won't send me one becuase I didn't get it from one of thier stores! ARG! So, I have to wait till the university gets more in stock so I can get my new one. Using a temp one now. BUT, the worse issue is when I got inspired and wrote this 6 page chaper in a sitting, it was stuck on my old comp. Which I don't have. So all bow down and worship Smoe my beta who still had the one I sent him and sent it to me. bows, rises, and bows agian. gives offering of cake in the shape of a chibi Al And of course, thank you all for reading (and reviewing hint hint). It is for you I get inspired.


	10. The Hitch

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 10 – A Hitch

Natasha Mott was trying to stifle a yawn. It always took a lot of effort to stay awake during her midnight shifts at Central's hospital. Nothing major happened this late, or rather early, in the morning and she was looking forward to the fluffy pillow on her bed. And there were only so many solitaire games the nurse could play on the computer before getting that ache between her eyes. But just maybe…her relief was do to arrive in just under an hour. She could shut her eyes for ten minutes, right? The rest of the staff would not notice, as they were doing their rounds to check up on the patients. Ten minutes never did anyone harm.

"Somebody help!"

The noise caused Natasha to jerk her head up quickly from the desk she was using as a headrest. Looking around, she saw a raven haired colonel holding open the door for the rest of his group. In the lead was the hard-to-not-know-because-he-stood-too-much Strongarm Alchemist. It was the sight in his arms that caused Natasha to fully launch herself out of her seat and press the call button for a doctor.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure," the crisp, controlled voice came from behind the large blonde and the nurse looked behind him to see another blonde, female this time, who was guiding yet another blonde, though this one was dirty blonde male teen. Natasha was starting to feel outnumbered with her brunette locks.

"Wait right here," Natasha answered in an equally crisp, professional voice as she turned and left.

Roy was about to say, they needed help right _now_ God dammit, when he saw Havoc shake his head as he entered the building.

"She's a nurse. Let her do her job. I'm sure she went for help."

Sure enough the nurse reappeared at a slight jog pushing a bed before her.

Alex gently place Edward down on the bed when the sound of running footsteps could be heard. From around the corner came two male nurses in blue scrubs and graying doctor.

"Excessive blood loss, low pulse, shallow breathing, clammy, and cold." Natasha rattled off the symptoms of the teen on the bed to her fellow health care workers. She had quickly determined them while the boy was transferred on to the cot.

The doctor nodded to show he got it, and then ran back the way he came with his patient, so as not to lose precious time. Roy and Al made to follow but the taller of the nurses held them back.

"Please stay back. Trust me when I say we'll do everything we can." Then he too, took of after his coworkers as they passed through double doors label "No public beyond this point."

The entire group watched as Ed was shipped off and it was only after the double doors stopped swinging that the nurse spoke.

"You'll need to fill out some paper work."

She returned to her desk and logged into the computer. Roy followed her to answer as Armstrong, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Al took a seat in the waiting area off to the left.

"Name?"

"Mine or his?"

"I only need his information for now."

"Edward Elric."The nurse gave no inclination that she recognized the name.

"Age?"

"Umm…Al?"

"Yeah, how old's your brother."

"He's sixteen."

"Sixteen," Roy repeated for the nurse as she typed it in.

"Weight?"

"Umm, I don't know," Roy said after seeing Al shake his head.

"Height?"

"Five feet, one inch," responded Al from his position.

"K, eye color?"

"Gold," Roy took over again.

"Hair color?"

"Blonde."

"Blood type?"

"Umm, sorry. No clue."

"Occupation?"

"…State Alchemist,"

"Title?"

"Fullmetal," Roy noticed the slight pause she had in her work. Most people would not think of Ed when hearing the title "Fullmetal". He could not help but let a smile escape.

"Any medical conditions?"

"No,"

"Anything else I should know?"

"He's got automail. His right arm and left leg."

"And your relationship to him?"

"His commanding officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist."

"Thank you, you can sit down now,"

Roy went to join the others with a grim expression on his face. He wished the questions had continued even longer than they had, for they presented a slight distraction.

"Do you think Brother will make it?"

"Of course Alphonse," Roy was glad Riza took over him, "You know how tough he is."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Everything will be fine," and in a motherly gesture that was rare to see she placed her arm around the boy. Right away it was evident that he was freezing. Al was after all, shirtless.

"You're freezing!"

"I'm fine. It's actually kind of nice to know I can feel the cold."

No one had a reply. Not one of them knew the true extent of Al's suffering in his metal body where he had lost all senses but sight, and they would never truly understand. Therefore, they had no idea what to say to the boy.

"I thought you might like this." Al looked up and saw the nurse, Natasha according to her name tag, standing in front of him with a blanket in her arms. Bending down, she wrapped the young Elric in it. She could not help but smile when a look of pure ecstasy appeared on his face.

"I put some water on for tea too," she called as she returned to her place at the registration desk.

Al seemed to relish the warmth and feeling of the blanket and Roy hated to ask him, but he had to know.

"Al? What happened in the transmutation?"

The pause that followed just encouraged the rest of the group to huddle closer.

"I ah…um…what I think was supposed to happen was Ed's body was to be exchanged for Envy's. And he had to use his Stone to power the array because of the high gate price. But instead…I got my body back at the expense of Scar's."

Everyone was silent. They were pleased that the alchemist hunter was now out of their hair, but it was evident that the swap unnerved the boy in their midst. Plus, the idea that Ed would have gone the same way if they had not gotten there in time…

"Here, this might cheer you up," Natasha had returned, and this time with a trolley displaying hot tea and hot cocoa selections with mugs of hot water for all of them.

"I'm sure Edward will be fine," the brunette said to break the silence while the waited for their tea to steep. Well, all but Al. He was content watching his mini marshmallows melt.

"Dr. Gream is wonderful. He looked after my father when he had his heart attack. Your friend couldn't be better hands."

Hawkeye smiled kindly at the nurse.

"So," Havoc had slipped next to Natasha. "How long have you been working here?"

"Not that long, just shy of a year,"

As the two of them started on a conversation Roy could not help but watch Al. The delight on his face as he drank the hot chocolate, the way he kept stroking the blanket or feeling his hair, even wiggling his toes for he was lacking in shoes too.

Riza meanwhile was watching her commanding officer. Seldom did he express such a kind smile, though she thought anyone seeing Alphonse rediscovering his senses would do the same. Such simple bliss was so rare and powerful that it was bond to spread to the surrounding people.

"Oh!" The exclamation drew the attention of all six of them.

"Good morning Sam!" Natasha greeted the nurse who came to relive her. "These people here came in about a half hour ago. Dr. Gream is with their friend now."

After exchanging parting remakes, Natasha left for home as Samantha took over. Just as Armstrong laid down his cup of tea, one of the male nurses from before walked over to them.

"Will my brother be okay?"

The nurse could not help but smile at the young boy before him before kneeling down to his level.

"Well, he lost a lot of blood, and some of his wounds are deep. But he's alive."

"I may look young but I'm really fifteen. What's wrong with my brother?"

With a sigh the nurse stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"We gave him a blood transfusion, but due to the considerable amount of blood he lost…your brother's slipped into a coma."

"What?" breathed Roy, "What are his chances of waking up?"

"Well, most comas due to lost of blood are relatively short. They hardly ever last over a year, but most patients wake up between anywhere from one to seven months. Depending on the trauma associated with the injuries, it could lengthen or shorten the time till his mind becomes active again. If you want, you can see him."

"Yes please!" Al cried, drawing the attention of Sam and a man that had just walked in who appeared to have a broken arm.

"Okay, follow me."

Once Al got his body back, he expected Ed's to improve too. Not that he thought his brother's automail limbs would return to normal, but once Al's body was out of the gate the stress on Ed's was supposed to lessen. Edward was not meant to be immobile on a hospital bed with needles sticking into him and in a coma.

"Brother! Its not supposed to be like this!" Al rushed to the elder's side, clutched his hand, and proceeded to cry.

Riza closed the door to give the brothers privacy. They took refugee in the hallway instead, commandeering a bench.

"What do you think he meant, 'its not supposed to be like this'?" Havoc said, "It almost sounded like they knew what to expect when Al got his body back."

"I have no clue," Roy answered, leaning his head against the wall behind him with his eyes closed. "And I'm sure its Ed who came up with the theory, we might have to ask once he wakes up."

"Don't discredit Alphonse Sir," Hawkeye chastised, "He's almost as smart as his brother. I'm sure Edward explained things to him."

"Hmm"

"Colonel," Armstrong piped up, "We should still get the younger Elric brother to a doctor to make sure everything is alright."

"You're right Major but, just…not tonight. It doesn't seem a pressing issue."

The following week found Alphonse in the waiting room with Hawkeye for a Dr. Fray. A nurse called him, and the two of them made their way into room three. Shortly, the door opened to a voice muttering "Alphonse Elric? But that boy was…"

Dr. Fray stood staring at not a suit of armor like he expected, from when he took care of Edward Elric whose armor brother was in pieces thanks to Scar, but a young teen whom he knew instantly as related to Edward.

"Weren't you a suit of armor?" he asked as the door was closed behind him.

"Yes, but I got my body back." The boy glowed with happiness and pride.

"How's your brother doing? Not messing around anymore laboratories is he?"

At the lack of an answer, Hawkeye offered one up. "Edward is currently in a coma."

"Oh, I see. I'm so sorry Alphonse."

"It's all right, it's not your fault."

"So…what can I do for you today?"

"As you know, I just got my body back, and I was wondering if you could just…" Al gave a little shrug as if what he was going to say was normal, "just, make sure I'm not missing any organs or anything."

While the request startled Fray, he did not let that faze him.

"Okay, no problem. I'll need you to undress."

"Alphonse, do you want me to leave?" Hawkeye asked.

"If you don't mind," Al responded with a slight blush.

Once Hawkeye was allowed back in the room Dr. Fray summarized what he found.

"Well Al, you're a normal fifteen year old boy. A little scrawny I would say and not much taller than your brother, but you have all your body parts and the physique of a fifteen year old. This I must say surprises me. Didn't you lose your body when you where younger? I expected your body to be younger, not age with you as it seems it has."

"Your guess is as good as mine Doctor," Al said with a shrug.

Shaking his head, Dr. Fray opened the door for Alphonse and Hawkeye.

"I guess we're at a loss then. Take care, and I hope your brother gets well soon."

"Alphonse," Hawkeye asked as she walked Al back to hospital where he spent most of his time, "You know why your body grew, don't you?"

Al sighed. "Ed had a theory, which I guess turned up accurate. You see, we were thinking, if I didn't have a brain when I was stuck in the armor than how was I storing and recalling memories? It was then Ed remembered that while we were in the Gate together, our brains crossed and linked."

"Wait, so you and Edward…shared his mind?" If this was true and the older brother was already a genius, how much smarter could he be if all of his brain was available to use?

"Yes, from what we gathered. And then we got on the topic of him sleeping so and me not needing too…well, we figured out that Ed was sleeping for two. And eating for two too. After seeing how much he can eat I don't think you can argue that one!" Al let out a laugh.

"But yeah, Ed was acting as my mind and getting nourishment for my body, enabling it to grow within the gate. It took a toll on Ed's own body. Our father was quite tall, and our mother was not short either. With Ed taking care of both of us, our growth was stunted. It not just the automail like people suggest holding him down, but the fact that he was only able to use half of what he consumed. I assume the automail does have some effect though. I was shorter when we were younger and Dr. Fray said that I'm taller than Brother now, but not by much."

"So now that you have your own bodies, you both should be able to grow, if not to what your final height was supposed to be, than close to it, right?"

"Uh huh, but with Brother in a coma…I don't know what will happen. As I said, Ed was the one who had this theory thought out so he if anyone would know. But I don't think he thought about it. A coma would be a side effect of a transmutation, and we hadn't had one figured out yet let alone calculate the risks involved."

"You don't think your brother is in his coma because the link between your bodies was severed do you? I mean, after living connected to your body behind the Gate his could have gotten dependent on it and the lack of the link threw his body out of whack. Is that a possibility?"

The boy stopped and pondered this, his face very somber. After a minute, he continued forward and picked up where the conversation stopped.

"I hadn't thought of that. I hope that's not the case, that's it just blood loss like that nurse said, but if it isn't…I would send my body through the Gate so Ed would wake up. I wouldn't mind being just a suit of armor if it meant I could spend my time with Brother. The way things are now…"

Al broke off, but Hawkeye knew where he was going. The way things were now was not the best of situations.

"Alphonse, do you mind if I let the colonel know about this?"

"No, he should probably know it anyway. Good bye, first lieutenant."

They had reached the hospital, and Al as always was going spend the rest of the day holding his brother's hand. However, Riza was scared that the boy would over dwell on the possibility that his brother's condition was due to the return of his body.

"Alphonse, you should not spend to much time here. How bout you join me for dinner tonight, hmm? I'll come pick you up and we can spend the evening relaxing with a movie or something."

"That sounds nice," he smiled up at her.

"Good. I have to get back to work, but I'll be here around six." She gave a little wave over her shoulder as she left.

Upon arriving back at Central HQ, Hawkeye related the Elric's theory to Mustang. He paced up and down the office while she reported while Fuery, Brenda, and Havoc were able to eavesdrop through the open door.

"Sir, you don't think Alphonse would…should we watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything?"

"No," Roy shook his head, "if he really wanted to do it he would, even if we watched him around the clock. We, just have to convince him that it would be the wrong course of action. If Ed's coma is not because the link was severed and Al gave up his body for nothing…well, for one Ed would be pissed when he woke up."

"Ed, you don't think you're like this because I have my body back do you?"

The blonde boy on the bed next to Al did not move, blink, or even change breathing patterns as a sign he heard him.

"Brother, I don't know what to do!"

------------------------------------

Hello out there! So, slightly modified chapter, but so slight you may not notice it. Sorry it took so long to get up. Its acutally been ready awhile, but while on summer break my mind just shut down... So now I'm back at college and strangly while I have less free time here I work on my stories more in my dorm. Don't me how that works, I'ld like to know myself.

As for the ending of this story...the vote is still on for a Bluebird or all is well ending. So far the vote is 1:2 for the happy ending. But you never know which way the vote will swing! Please vote!! I'll writing up the winning chapter in a week or so.


	11. Awakening

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 11 – Awakening

The leaves were beginning to turn colors. While Al had always had his sense of sight, he enjoyed the crispness to the air. The wind blowing through his hair was an added bonus that brought a smile to the blonde's face. The only thing he missed was the feel of a warm body next to him sitting against the tree trunk.

It had been two months since the teen had his body returned, and still his brother was his blood loss induced coma. Al spent all of the visiting hours he could with Edward; holding his hand, feeling the calluses on his hand, the coldness of his skin. Al recalled his brother being warmer to the touch, a perfect heater to curl up to on rain nights or when nightmares visited. Now though, Alphonse was always tempted to hug his brother close to his chest in an attempt to transfer heat in to the lifeless body. The only thing that held him back were the tubes in Ed's body. He did not want to risk disturbing them and delaying the day when those golden eyes would open. For the moment, the young alchemist made due with holding hands and pressing his checks to the other boy's.

While the doctor had said it would take one to seven months for his brother to heal, even more so depending on trauma (which Al suspected was huge) he could not help himself from hoping that Edward would wake up any day.

"Oh! Hello Alphonse." Al looked up to see Sheska looking down at him. "I was on my way to the Dawn Treader. Want to come?"

During his spare time, when he was unable to visit his brother, the blonde teen had taken to spending time in the library, and hence with Sheska. While he was not as avid a reader as his brother was, Al still enjoyed learning new things.. His current reads were books on comas (books that might have explained Ed's predicament would have shown up when they combed the place for leads on the Stone) as well as cooking books. He really did relish his rediscovered taste of food. The Dawn Treader was a used bookstore in the area that they frequented on occasion. It was a nice break to read a fiction book once in awhile, research reading could be so dry. Skeska just enjoyed the hunt for something she hadn't to read yet. Once found, it would be devoured and added to the already overflowing apartment of books she lived in.

"Sure, why not?" He stood, brushed off his pants, and fell into step with her. "How was work today?"

"Hmm, not bad. Nothing interesting came in today, just some reports for the Scar case." Given her talent, Skeska was told to read all reports that came in so there was a backup record in his mind should anything happen to the orginials.

"Scar? But you know--"

"Yes yes, but that's not exactly common knowledge now is it?" She winked at him. "To most of the world, he's still out there somewhere."

"Oh yeah…"

"So…how's Edward doing?"

Alphonse sighed. "The same. Winry left today. It was sad to see her go, but I could tell it pained her to see Brother that way."

The librarian fell silent for a moment. "I just know he'll get better soon Al!"

"Thanks," he shot a smile her way.

They had reached their destination and the pair separated, heading off in different directions to find treasures. After a couple hours, when the time of twilight took over they headed to Sheska's apartment for tea and quality time with there purchases. It was a perfect evening.

The next morning saw Al at his brother's side as soon as he could. As always, he started his visit by relaying to Ed what his day had consisted of after he had left.

"I wish you could join me in the book shop some day soon Brother," Al's voice trailed off and he started at Ed's hand clasped in his. He let go and contented himself with stoking the back of the elder's hand, trailing his fingers down the others on occasion. "There is always something new, and Mrs. Palmer is a truly--"

He was going to say 'sweet old lady' when something distracted him. In an instant his was rapidly pressing the nurse call button. A few seconds later Natasha came rushing in the open door, for Ed's room was only a couple doors down from the nurse's station. "Al! What's wrong?"

She expected to find the comatose patient to have stopped breathing or something with a pale Alphonse next to the bed. That being so, the brunette was caught completely off guard when the teen launched himself at her and gathered her in a large hug.

"Al?"

"He moved a finger!"

"Really?!" The nurse pushed Al away from her to see his light face, "That's wonderful!" She grabbed his hands and started dancing with her partner.

"Nurse! What's wrong?" The doctor had entered the scene, and it was obvious he was confused.

"Doctor!" Alphonse let of Natasha's hands and skipped up to the new arrival. "Bother moved his finger!" The grin on the boy's face was so bright Al alone could contain it; it spread to the doctor's face too.

"That's wonderful," he breathed and before he knew it Al was running out of the room with a yell of 'I've go to tell everyone!'

The door burst open with enough force that it slammed against the wall and shut itself. The noise startled everyone in the room, causing them to look up from their desks. Well, all but one. Hawkeye was on her way to see the colonel when she found a blonde head buried in her chest.

"Alphonse," she breathed, fallen papers forgotten, "Alphonse, what's wrong?"

"Who's making all that racket?! I am _trying_ to…" the next word, whether it was nap or work, was lost as Mustang took in the shocked faces of his team members and the younger Elric clinging onto the first lieutenant.

"Alphonse, what's wrong?" the woman asked softly, running her hand over the boy's back in a soothing gesture. She feared the worst; that Edward was lost and the child in her arms would soon break down. No one else spoke.

"Alphonse?" She lifted the blonde's face up, expecting a tear streaked face, or at least watery eyes.

A huge grin greeted her instead, pearly whites displayed in all their glory. Riza blinked. Once. Twice, not knowing where to go next.

"He moved his finger!!" Al exclaimed, giving his current hold a tighter squeeze before letting go.

The stillness of the room broke.

"Really?!" asked Brenda.

"I knew he'd get better!" Havoc was saying to Fury who just beamed in return.

Roy had tensed up when he saw Al in Hawkeye's arms, but now he relaxed and leaned into the doorframe. "That's good to know. When can he be out and about?"

"Doesn't he have to open his eyes first?" Falman asked

"Well, yeah," Al blushed "but this means he's finally starting to recover! It really was just blood loss!" With that the blonde left them, the door staying open in his wake as he returned to his brother.

"Sir?" Riza posted a question to the man leaning in the doorframe, "If it ended up not being blood loss…"

"Don't think of what could have or might have happen," came the response, "and just be happy with what did."

All she could do was nod.

It took another two weeks for Edward to open his eyes, and he was meet with a very exuberant Al. Therapy followed to regain lost muscles, and five months later the blonde was given a clean bill of health. Some of the deeper wounds had left nasty scars that would prove troublesome in colder weather, but despite that he was sound.

No longer needing the benefits of the military, Edward left their employment. He returned to Resembol, only to last a year. The peace and quite there was _too_ peaceful and quite after all that his military career had enveloped. The brothers moved back to Central, and thanks to Al's connections they managed to land jobs at Mrs. Palmer's bookstore. Eventually, she retired and left the store to the brothers. Both were avid readers who were quick to recommend a book and participated in the community. Elysia Hughes never missed a story time.

Of course, they could not just give up alchemy. Edward had published several works on his theories, and together the two of them created beneficial arrays that improved medicine and agriculture. Old colleges stopped in every so often, for a chat or advice. Ed was often consulted about military alchemy, for he was the local genius.

"Al?"

Alphonse looked up from the new shipment of books they had received. "Yes Brother?"

"I'm just…glad to have you back."

"So am I."

--------------------------------------------------------

Ah, sorry for the wait, but I had my first bout of writer's block, and still don't like the ending. But here is is, the All Is Well Ending, for those of you who voted for it. However, I still want to write that BBI final chapter, and will get around to that eventually. And then...I'm be working on my KH fic, Endless Supply, and perhaps add a chapter to Rosemary. And I have an idea (that turns into many) for Harry Potter. I would like to do a Neville Chronicle thing eventually too... And if any one want to collabrate on something, I'm all ears. I love trying out new things.


	12. Switch

**Ahha! Finally, the last chapter! I'm done!!!! So, this is another ending for the story, and one that I actually like better. But, you guys all voted for the other one, so I gave it to you. So, Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy your gift. ****  
**

**Unknown Sacrifice**

AU from Manga chapter 35

Chapter 12 – Switch

_You don't think your brother is in his coma because the link between your bodies was severed do you?_ Hawkeye's words kept echoing in his mind. _Your brother is in his coma because the link between your bodies was severed._ Her outlandish theory was gaining merit with each and every passing day.

Al, fully flesh, was sitting at his brother's bedside, holding Edward's right hand. It was metal, and cold to the touch, unresponsive to anything that was done to it: a stroke, a pinch, or a stab with a needle. Well, all of his brother was unresponsive at the moment. The appendage in Al's hand was cold like Ed's other one, but with a deeper chill that could only be attributed to the metal.

Alphonse turned the hand over and over in his own hands, marveling at the feeling of it against his skin; the frigidness it contained that was fading as his hands warmed the automail, the smoothness of the palm, and the small dents that snagged his traveling fingers on the knuckles. He could not help but wonder if that was what he had felt like to his brother, not that he had any hopes of asking him that moment.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, had been in a coma for nine months. It was uncanny; most blood-loss induced comas were much shorter. Of course, Al knew why his brother was still stuck in darkness, as well as the rest of Mustang's crew. It was his fault. Because he got his body back, Ed's, which had lived for the both of them, went under. The connection between the suit of armor and the alchemist's body was what made both of them functional since they had seen the Gate.

It was all Al's fault. If he had not gotten his body back than Ed would be up and around, attacking people who called him short and getting into all sorts of trouble. And Al would be with him the whole time, a clanking suit of armor. They would not be in this sterile hospital room, decorated with faded yellow curtains and get-well cards from Elsyia. Ed would not be in need of a constant IV or a respirator. Al would not be human.

But if he had to be human at the expense of his brother's life…Alphonse did not like that idea. He hated to think that his body was returned to him at the expensive of anybody, and here two lives went into it. Scar, and his own brother.

The staff at the military kept telling Al that none of it was his fault. Who had that kind of foresight to know this was going to happen? Any of it, from the kidnapping to the exchange of bodies to the unmoving blonde. He should not blame himself, none of it was his fault. The only thing the he could do was move forward, using his new found legs.

But was the point of legs if there was no one to walk with? No, Al could not move forward, not when his brother was lying here stagnant. It would be better to have hallow legs than ones of bones and sinew if it meant that he would not be alone. For some things were just more important then the ability to feel the warmth of basking in the sun or the pain of brain-freeze. The possession of someone to share things with, the feeling that you will never be alone, in all—a happy soul. For Al's was dying as surly as cells in his body.

Roy peeked in, and then decided to come back later. Al was in the room with Edward, playing with his automail hand like it knew the answer to not only to this life, but others as well. It was best not to disturb Al when he was brooding. One never got a response, and it was starting to scare him. When visitor hours were over, it was not uncommon to find Al pooling of books and notes of alchemy, particularly his brother's. Apparently, the shorter Elric had come up with quite a code.

Personally, Roy was glad it was a tough one. As much as he would love to know what Ed had discovered and theorized, the colonel knew what was driving Al's pursuit of knowledge. Guilt. It was so evident that it was eating the young boy, and Roy – no, his entire staff- were worried that he would take drastic measures to 'fix' things. And as much as having a healthy Ed around would be wonderful, it was quite possible both brothers would not survive the attempt.

They all talked to Al of course, to take his mind off of such things, to get him away from something that might only cause more pain. They tried to keep him busy too, so he had no time for research. But Al was an Elric, and it was becoming evident that stubbornness ran through the family. He refused to give up, and had even gotten Roy to get him books from Central's library. Mustang still had not figured out how the blonde managed that.

Visits from Winry had comforted the blonde somewhat, and pushed the idea from his mind during the duration of her stay. Al could remember the look of horror on his friend's face when he had showed up at her house that night, Ed bleeding from his missing limbs in his hollow hands. Her presence in Central made him stop pursuing his current brainwave, but as soon as she had left the blonde had returned to his books. Sometimes, Roy wondered if he should call her with a request to visit.

Al knew it had to be soon. While Ed was being sustained via an IV in the hospital, he had still lost weight that the blonde couldn't afford to lose. No muscle, pale almost translucent skin, if Ed woke up this second Alphonse doubted he would have the shoulder strength to lift his automail. It pained him to see his brother this way, but Al was almost there. He had the theory, the arrays, all he needed was a power boost, and Al thought he might have it. He just needed a homunculus.

Al knew that they were created with help from the Philosopher's Stone, though he wasn't exactly sure how. That being the case, he had investigated into Juliet Douglas, the Furor's secretary that had always given him an odd feeling when she passed. What he found was surprising. Juliet Douglas had died two years before Ishval, there was a grave stone to prove it. Strangely, her name was still listed as on active duty, and she was even reported to play a part in the Ishval war. How could someone who died still be alive, and manage to land a job at the Furor's side? On top of that, the Juliet Douglas who worked in Central HQ could not have been over 35, while the records show that she had been in service for at least 50 years. It had to be her, Al decided. Juliet Douglas was a fake person whose current identity was a homunculus. She was the one who would fix things.

_This is crazy. I'm hiding in a women's bathroom!_ And yet despite the lunacy of it all, Al could not talk himself out of his plan. It was the one and only way for Edward to normal again, for them to be together.

He was waiting for her. This was the closest restroom to her office, when she had to go, he would ambush her and steal her Stone. It was only now that he was here hiding in a stall did the faults of his plan become apparent. Did homunculi even go to the bathroom? He had never really seen one eat before, although the one called Gluttony sure talked about it often enough. But surely, Juliet Douglas would at least walk into the bathroom to keep up the appearance that she's human, right?

The squeak of the door hinges singled that someone had entered the bathroom, and through the break between the stall's door and wall Al identified the person as his target. He opened the door.

Juliet turned around. "You! This is a female restroom!"

"You have something I need."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"The Philosopher's Stone in your chest."

"I don't know what you're talking about." How did could this boy figure it out, and still be alive? The others who had gotten close had been killed. Juliet was starting to panic, did he take out the others?

"I think you do." Al pressed his hands to the array on the floor he had drawn in lemon juice, unable to be noticed when dry. Juliet found her limbs encased in tile hands, and before she could break out of them a fifth one pierced her chest. When it retracted, so did her bindings. She collapsed on to the ground, gasping for air.

Al started at his fist. The Stone was clasped inside, pulsing slightly. He did it; he had the Philosopher's Stone. To be truthful, he did not know if he could have gotten it. He was no match for a homunculus and had to rely completely on his element of surprise. But at least he did it. Soon now, everything was going as planned.

It was getting late, but Hawkeye decided to pay a visit to Edward before she left. She did not know exactly what good it did, but Dr. Gream said talking to coma patients could help. So she made a point to visit about once a week, to catch the blonde up on the week's events. Well, as least her version of it. She knew the colonel stopped in a little more frequently than she did, and the others would pop by from time to time too.

She also went for Alphonse's sake. It wasn't uncommon for him to be in the room with Ed, but a young boy needed more company than a comatose brother. Maybe she would be able to convince him to come join her for dinner tonight.

The first thing she noticed was a loud, flapping noise. Edward's room was usually very quite. Afterall, Ed could not talk and Alphonse did not engage in that activity. She also quickly noted the lack of the soft noise she had become accustomed with, the beeping of the machines the alchemist was connected to.

The noise was the curtains flaring in the wind from the open window, and the machines were not beeping because Edward was gone.

Her eyes grew alarmed and she rushed to the window, gun drawn, to see if she could see anything suspicious. Nothing. She than ran to the nurse's station, demanding to see who was the last person to see Edward. She should have, really she should have, but she did not want to believe it. The name right above hers was Alphonse Elric.

"Call Colonel Mustang, now!"

The poor nurse could only jump and obey. The poor thing was so frazzled she dropped the phone twice before Hawkeye took the phone from her and made the call herself.

"Flame Alchemist."

"Colonel, Alphonse took Edward."

He had set it up the night before, engraving the array and finding a suitable suit of armor. Carefully, Al laid his brother down on the warehouse floor. He was glad he was doing this now. Carrying his brother had been no effort at all, despite the automail limbs. And Al was not athletic. Ed's body could not have lasted much longer.

Alphonse took his time leaving his brother. He caressed Ed's hand with his own before moving it to his face. He then did the same with the automail limb. Fingers brushed though the lax golden hair, then drifted lower and followed the curve of his brother's face. He was memorizing how Ed felt, since once he was again incased in metal that sense would be lost to him. Bending close, Al took in the other's scent. Despite the strong forefront smells of the hospital, Ed still had a hint of his old scent clinging to him. Oil from the automail, grass from falling all the time while sparring, and ink and paper from writing down his theories and other stuff. Al stood up, eyes closed, making sure everything was there in his head.

With one last look at his brother's body, Al made his way to his own place in the array. He looked out of a window across him, now recalling how other things felt and smelled, comparing them all to Ed. The teen was glad it was not raining, it would have reminding him too much of what started all this.

Al shook his head. Its going to work, he told himself. Its been done before. I've seen it. Its going to work. He placed his hands on array, the Philosopher's Stone between them.

They could not see the glow at first. The sun was setting and everything looked like it was lit up. They only found the place because the light never left this particular warehouse, even as the rosy pinks faded into deep plum.

Al was smart, to pick sunset as the time to start the transmutation. He was even smarter to pick a warehouse that was not built of wood. Mustang could not burn down the door, and Al had locked it up tight from inside. Hawkeye also refused to launch bullets in the door. She did not know where the lock was, and was hesitant about firing for fear her misjudgment would result with a bullet in on of the Elrics.

As of now, they were waiting. Fuery and Brenda had left to fetch Major Armstrong. The glowing building in front of them seemed to be laughing at them, if that were possible. At least they had not heard any screams yet.

Again, Al was surrounded by whiteness. However, this time he had a body. After a moment of adjustment, Al began to see the somewhat fuzzy outlines of the Gate appearing. And in front of them, his back toward Al, stood a blurry figure. Judging by the gold blob on the figure's head, it had to be Edward.

"Brother!"

"He can't hear you."

Al turned around, finding himself facing the same bodiless persona as before.

"His soul is trapped in the gate."

"I've come to get it back."

"And what will you give up?"

Al remained standing, if anything a little straighter.

"Hoho! You want to exchange your newfound humandom? You want things back how they were?" The specter had a good laugh at this, before calming down. "Very well. Actually, it is a fair trade. Just one thing."

Al squinted his eyes as a flash he could not see emitted from his left. Turning, he was greeted with the sight of his brother's body and the armor he brought side by.

"A blood seal is needed to bond you to the armor you know." The figure handed Al a knife. "It has to be his blood."

Al gulped. "I-I- know that." Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around the weapon. He kneeled besides his brother, planning on cutting his finger and making the array with it.

"Just so you know," the Gate-being interrupted, "After this, it can't be reversed. You'll never be human again."

"I know that too." Al's voice held no hesitation, no regret. He had come to his decision and nothing would change it. With that said, he slashed Edward's index finger and used it to draw the array inside of armor in a location similar to the original. As soon as it was finished, things started going black. The figure in front of the Gate disappeared, the Gate opened, and Alphonse was ripped apart.

He did not recognize the ceiling. And was that…moonlight streaming in from a window? Weren't they supposed be underground? The last thing he remember was light, searing light, and pain so severe he had wished himself dead.

Eyes still staring at the ceiling, he moved his fingers. He felt the engraved marking of an array. Quickly, he shut his eyes. What ever the transmutation had resulted in, he was sure he did not want to see it.

"Brother?" The voice was high, tinny, Al's voice, and thick with worry.

"Al?" Edward opened his eyes, and tried to push his upper body up to find his brother. The only thing was, his human arm failed him. As soon as he put weight on it, it collapsed, bring the rest of him down with it. He hissed in pain as his head hit the floor.

"Brother!"

Opening his eyes from his wince, the blonde saw a suit of armor leaning over him.

"Al? Why's your armor different?"

"Oh Brother!" Ed found himself pulled upright and forced into a hug.

"Al! You're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Al released him, watching his brother carefully in his new upright position. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel really light headed, and weak. But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you in that armor?"

BOOM! The door went flying off it hinges, landing several meters short of the brothers.

"AL!" Roy stormed in, panic and worry etched on not only his but the rest of his company's faces.

"Bastard! What do you think you're doing, bursting in like ---this…" Ed trailed off as he slumped to the ground. He had stood up to give his commanding officer a piece of his mind, but a combination of flashing lights behind his eyes from standing up to fast, his headache, and the fact that his leg couldn't support him sent him crashing down.

"Brother!" Al caught him before could collide the cement floor.

Ed's outburst startled the doorbreakers. All those in military blue froze on the spot. Ed? Talking? Standing? Wait…not standing. The blonde's collapse released them from their stupor.

"Alphonse…" Hawkeye breathed before rushing to the armor's side. Quickly she checked Edward's pulse. It was strong and steady, a great improvement from his condition early that day.

"What. Did. You. Do." Colonel Roy Mustang stood behind his first lieutenant, fuming at Al. "Do you know the risks you took? What if something happened? What if he got killed? What if both of you got killed?" he continued yelling at Alphonse until Hawkeye stopped him, motioning to Ed and to not wake him.

"I knew I was taking risks." Alphonse could not look at those assembled before him, instead he focused on Edward's sleeping face. "But I was positive it would work, and I couldn't see him like that all the time. Its better this way. You don't know what its like there. Its better to have a body trapped in the Gate than a soul! I couldn't leave him there…" the teen trailed off, drawing Edward nearer to him.

"Alphonse…" Fuery took a step forward, but Mustang stopped him.

"Still that was very stupid. How did you power the transmutation? Where did you get the Philosopher's Stone from?"

"The Furor's secretary." Al responded in small voice. "She was a homunculus."

It took a couple moments for that to sink in. "What?" asked Mustang.

"She was a homunculus."

Roy grabbed at his hair at the lunacy of it all. "You mean to tell me—"

"Uh, Colonel?" Havoc interrupted "Don't you think we should take Edward to the hospital before we talk about all this?"

All eyes drifted to the form in Al's arms. "Yeah, you're right. Falman, can you see if you can get Dr. Fray to met us at the hospital?"

"Sure thing Colonel." Falman left to find a phone.

Roy sighed, looking at Al. "I'm just glad…you're both alright. We'll talk about this later." He turned and strode out of the warehouse, the others falling into step behind him. Al brought up the rear, holding Edward tightly and trying to shield him from the wind that started to pick up.

Everything would be fine now. They were together again, both fully able to function to the best of their abilities. Who knew what they would do now, there really was no longer a reason to stay in the military, but Al could not see the two of them settling down quite yet. Oh well, things would work it. It would all work out.

* * *

Goodness! This story has taken quite some time to complete, and I probably could have finished it sooner if only I hadn't been so lazy. But its done! Yea!! throws confetti and passes out cookies and cake Party!

Thanks a bunch to my beta Smoe, and my sister Stephi who not only encourged me to write this story but would submit me to death glares if I had updated in a timely matter. And thank you also to all my readers. Truely, its the reviewers that make it all worth it. I love seeing that people enjoy my work, that its not a waste of web space. Thank you all?

If you guys still have questions about the story, just let me know and I'll try to answer them for you! And remember, this story was a mix between the anime and manga, but mostly the manga. That might clear up some things.

Now that this is done, I'll be focusing on my Kingdom Hearts story, Endless Supply. I also have Harry Potter thing forming in my head and I will eventually get around to Rosemary and Larger than Life. And please take a look at Larger than Life. Its my other FMA story and I've been stuck for quite some time. I want to make it plausible, have it fit with the FMA canon and rules. But I may have to adjust that view if nothing comes to me.

So thanks for reading everyone and Merry Christmas!

Uni


End file.
